wantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox (film character)
Wanted (film) Fox is portrayed by Angelina Jolie. Fox's father was a district attorney. He was prosecuting a mob boss but the defendant wanted a softer judge. So they hired an assassin named Max Petridge to "pay him a visit." Doing so meant he broke in, tied up Fox and her father, and made Fox watch while he burned her father alive. After which, he took a wire hanger and branded his initials into the right side of Fox's neck, so she would never forget. It is unknown how she got recruited into The Fraternity, but Fox later found out Petridge's name came up, weeks before her father was killed, and a Fraternity member failed to pull the trigger. One day she gets a mission to recruit Wesley Gibson. She tells him he was the son of the greatest assassin who ever lived and that the man who killed him was an assassin called Cross. Cross appears at the pharmacy and Fox and him have a shootout. After a vicious car chase shootout with Cross, she takes Wesley to the Fraternity headquarters, where Sloan explains that Wesley is destined to join the Fraternity. Unbelieving, Wesley leaves. The next day, Wesley tells off his boss and hits his best friend in the face with a keyboard (which in slow motion has keys pop out of it to read "FUCK YOU" with a tooth for the second "U") for constantly having sex with his girlfriend. Fox meets with him outside of the office building and takes him to the Chicago Fraternity's headquarters. After weeks of training, Wesley goes back to his old apartment to retrieve his father's Flyswatter Beretta 92. He finds his best friend there and breaks the door open, knocking him down, and is screamed at by his girlfriend. Fox then comes into the apartment and kisses him, although it's unknown if she did this to reveal that she loves him, or just to screw with his girlfriend. Whatever the reason, they left the apartment with his girlfriend shocked and his best friend saying that Wesley is "the man." They then come out of the building where she tells him to stay while she goes to steal a car for them. Wesley notices that Cross is across the street and pursues him. Thinking it is Cross, Wesley mistakenly kills The Russian, a fellow Fraternity member. Wesley is then shot by Cross in the shoulder. Wesley is taken to the recovery room at the Fraternity and the Russian dies, while Fox attempts to safe his life with CPR. Wesley traces the bullet Cross shot him with to an ammunition manufacturer named Pekwarsky. Fox is then given her next assignment: Wesley. She goes with Wesley and captures the maker of the bullet and forces him to lure Cross to a meeting at the local train station. Pekwarsky flees. Wesley realizes Cross is on the train. Wesley pursues Cross, but Fox follows Pekwarsky too far to catch up with Wesley after she realizes they are split up. Fox steals a car and and follow the train, gaining entrance by crashing the car into the side of the train. Wesley and Cross have a shootout, but the train falls off it's tracks atop a canyon, and Cross saves Wesley from falling. Wesley shoots him regardless, and in his last words, Cross tells him that Wesley is his son. Fox explains to him why the Fraternity lied about Wesley's father, telling him Wesley is the only one Cross wouldn't kill. She also reveals that Cross name came up, as did Wesley's, but just when she is about to fulfill the kill order for Wesley, Wesley shoots the glass, falling into a river below in the canyon with his father's corpse. She then retreats to the Fraternity. Later she encounters Wesley in the library with the other assassin's while he tries to destroy the Fraternity and Wesley tells them the truth about Sloan. Sloan's name had come up, and Sloan couldn't take it, so he started manufacturing his own targets, for his own gain. Wesley's father found out about this and Sloan betrayed him when Cross put a gun to his head. Sloan convinced the Fraternity that Cross he had gone rogue. Fox shoots a gun out of Wesley's hand, just as he was about to finish Sloan off, and asks if it's true and Sloan reveals to Fox and to the other assassins that the names of everyone in the Chicago Fraternity had came up. He hid them as well, saving their lives. He opts for them to either follow the code by sticking their gun in their mouths and killing themselves or shoot Wesley and follow him to take their Fraternity to new heights. While the other assassin's prepare to kill Wesley, Fox curves a bullet with "GOODBYE" engraved on it and kills all the assassins in the room except for Sloan, who escapes. She tosses her gun to Wesley as the bullet comes full circle and kills her too, showing that she had stayed true to the code. Category:Chicago Fraternity Category:Deceased Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters